The Dragon Cult
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: Dragon's are a myth right? Even though some believe Dragons might be real or used to be, Possibly in the mountains. So what would happen if a boys helicopter crashed and he came face to face with these so called myths.AU HPDM.
1. Jet Blues

A/N: Look, up in the sky! It's yet another HPDM fic! …But it's by me, sorry people. But I must say, this is one of the better fic idea's I've ever had,…I think…hope…, anyway, I'm pretty sure it's at least better then the first one, danke gott. Read enjoy, don't burn my house down, we're still paying it off.

Disclaimer: …I so don't own this, if I did… Draco and Harry would be doing the dirty so fast you wouldn't have time to blink.

Warning: This story is an AU, no magic… And because it's an AU, I might decide to keep Dumbledore alive, just because he's all…wise and stuff…anywho, you have been warned…

-----Potter Mansion, England. Morning-----

You know that old saying: 'Money doesn't bring happiness'? Well, it's true for one Harry James Potter. This boy was young, attractive and rich, but he lacked parents. If Harry could just have his parents back, he would give up all his money. He would live in a cardboard box if he had too.

Young mister Potter could be found sitting at a large mahogany table sipping tea in the most simple of white and blue pin stripe pajamas with his hair in all directions, but that was nothing new. Yawning he put his cup of earl gray down and got up, he had friends to meet in an hour's time.

As he walked up to his room, he barely took notice of the hanging paintings on the blood red walls, or the small cracks in the marble floors. He climbed the marble stairs which were lined with gold, and walked down the identical hallways as he lazily scratched his head, messing up the already unkempt, dark hair. Readjusting his black framed glasses, he opened the door to his room. It was rather plain with two windows and a queen sized bed with blood red pillow covers and Egyptian cotton black sheets and comforter. Quickly getting undressed, he threw on a new pair of black boxers, a clean white shirt and black suit pants and decided he didn't need to wear a tie to see his friends, so he left it on the mantel of his dresser.

Harry walked back downstairs, and picked up his cell phone to call Ron, his best friend. Waiting to get an answer, he sat down, picked up a newspaper and glanced at the main article.

_Chinese man in an airplane took a picture of what many people believe to be a Dragon! Will this picture prove all the old myths to be true! For more details, go to page 5._

"What a load of rubbish." Harry muttered under his breath, too distracted to realize he was still holding the cell phone against his ear.

"What's a load of rubbish mate?" Harry jumped slightly at hearing Ron's voice, but quickly relaxed again. Harry grinned some to himself before replying.

"Nothing, it was just the press again. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you and Hermione could meet me at the Café in Diagon Ally." He questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, we could do that. We'll see you there. Got to see you once more before you leave, right?" Ron joked through the phones. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, honestly, I'm just going to China for a week on business. You act like I'm going to _die_ or something."

"You never know mate. I don't trust planes. If we were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings." Harry just laughed at his paranoid friend.

"Come on Ron, what's the worst that could happen? Eating too much sweet and sour?" Harry smirked, "Plus it's a helicopter, not a plane."

"You could crash in the mountains and freeze to death, or burn on the impact of the crash." Ron said seriously.

"Ron, you're never right. About anything. There's a one percent chance of my helicopter crashing and me burning or freezing to death." Harry said laughing a little.

"Fine. See if I visit your grave, bloody prat." That had Harry laughing even harder.

"Okay, Ron. I'll see you and Hermione soon. Ta." Harry clicked the End Call button before his friend had another chance to rant on about his paranoid fantasies. Giving the newspaper another glance, Harry walked out of the dining room with a grin on his face.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see a dragon."

END.

B/N: Ah, the end of chapter one. Once again, I was left with a pile of drivel before I fixed it up and it's still barely comprehensible. I had to change almost every sentence! How come I'm the one of us that's still in a school with actual teachers, and all she has to do is a stupid study guide? I guess it just goes to show, I'm better than her. HA! Then again, it also goes to show that school actually works. Stupid school…

A/N: Oh shut up you ungrateful beta, you barely changed anything, and you dropped out of public school way before I did! Plus I got out of getting real teachers, so nyaa, I'm better then you.

End notes: Okay I already have the next chapter written, I just need my horrid evil beta to finish a few touches to it. Draco does come in the next chapter, and yes I know this story probably wont make to much sense for a few chapters, and as my mother said Harry acts a bit like Artemis from the Artemis Fowl series, so yes they are slightly out of character, shoot me. Review please!

BoogieWoogieWonka, ta liebes.


	2. Meetings

A/N: Welcome back anyone who actually read the story I greatly thank anyone who reviewed this story, if ...anyone actually did, don't understand? I'm actually writing this chapter a day after I wrote the prologue, or first chapter, call it whatever you will. My beta I don't think has even looked at the prologue yet, so once I put it up, and...hopefully get a review or 2, I'll post this. Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if it goes as I think it might, and then it should give you a small idea of what's going on. So please, read and review and I'll get someone to give you a lap dance, and a cookie!

Disclaimer: Why God! Why can't I own Harry Potter! Er… I don't own Harry Potter, or…and of the other characters, or any of the places that I mention, or any of the things I mention, and if you sue me, all you're going to get is a bunch of cats.

Warnings: This is an AU, no magic, just my over active imagination. This is a HPDM fic; I'll probably rate it Teen for safety reasons. There are many things in this fic that are either not real, not proven to be real yet, and some that I hope to be real. Yes, this story has Dragons… couldn't guess from the name could'ja! Dragons are not proved to be real yet, but there is a lot of evidence they might have been alive at some point in time, or still are, don't believe me? Complain to yourself. Oh and Sirius is alive.

------Potter Mansion, not to long after the phone conversation----

Harry Potter was getting ready to go see his friends and, after about two stubbed toes and a fair amount of cursing, he found his black pair of Bacco Bucci Brooks Oxford dress shoes. Harry was rather preoccupied thinking of his to-be meeting with the Chinese man Ye Cheng Sheng. Let's just say it wouldn't be the most legal of meetings, and of course his friends didn't know about the legality of it.

James Potter, Harry's father, when alive wasn't the best of men. He came from a wealthy family and did many things, legal or not, to stay wealthy until he fell in love with a Lily Evans. Like a magical love story, he gave up all of his illegal businesses to be with his one true love. They later had a baby boy named Harry.

Sadly, unlike a magical love story both of their lives were shortly ended not long after Harry was born. Harry was raised by his godfather, Sirius Black, and Black's 'friend' from school, Remus Lupin. After hearing about his father's job before his mother came into the picture, Harry felt that he needed to keep the family business going, but not wanting to upset his godfather he only conducted business when Black and Lupin were away.

For now I'll stop the family history lesson seeing as Harry is almost done getting ready. Harry groaned, looking around his huge walk-in closet. He had obviously torn a few things off of hangers and flung them in random directions. Scratching his head and muttering a few more curses, he gave up hope he went to his last choice.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted loudly, resting one fist on his hip. Turning he waited until a short, balding in parts, scary little insane-looking man waddled into his room, giving Harry an 'if looks could kill' stare.

"Yes…Sir?" Kreacher said, obviously trying to control his anger.

"Have you seen my long, black cashmere coat?" Kreacher's left eye twitched slightly.

"You horrible, revolting child! Find your own coat! Kreacher does not wish to help such scum as the Potter brat!" The little man yelled as he pointed what looked like a slightly diseased finger at the 'Potter brat'.

"Kreacher," Harry said softly with a hint of malice "You know you owe Sirius and because Sirius is gone right now, I legally am the one you report to. Now, tell me where my coat is." Kreacher's mouth snapped shut, his glare deepening.

"Your disgusting coat is on the putrid coat rack down the awful stairs." Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, part of his eyebrow being covered by the rim of his glasses. "Sir," Kreacher seethed and scuttled out of the room in a blink of an eye. Harry smiled before making his way downstairs.

Slipping his cashmere coat on without caring that it had been made for a girl, Harry made his way down to the mansion's carport. When he got there, he saw a young male leaned against a wall. The male had dirty blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. The uniform he was wearing was in disorder and dirty. Harry chuckled some before walking over and smacking the top of the male's head, causing the boy's eyes opened fast and he glanced up and Harry and grinned.

"Seamus why do you keep falling asleep on the job? It's very unprofessional you know." Harry stated, smiling a little.

"Mate, I'm a chauffeur! When I'm not driving you somewhere, what else am I supposed to do?" Seamus stood, brushing himself off. "So what do you need? Where do you need to go? I'll be your magic carpet!" Harry snickered.

"Where I need to go is Diagon Alley's little café, you know the one, to meet Ron and Hermione." Seamus nodded and walked over towards a black Rolls Royce, he got in the drivers side while Harry made his way over to the car and got in.

(A/N: Awww… you don't think I would stop it here would you?) (B/N: God, I wish you would… Not even _I_ can correct all this…)(A/N: Stop being mean! Nazi! Fanfic Nazi!)

-------Diagon Alley, The café, oh come on, you know the one-----

Harry opened the door to the café, not giving a sparing glance to Seamus, who was driving away but had agreed to come back in an hour so Harry would have time to get to his helicopter. The first thing Harry heard was an annoyed girl's voice trying to explain something to a very confused, and loud, red head. Harry smiled, walking quietly over to the table his best friends were seated at. Hermione looked up, her slight frown from yelling at Ron turning into a big grin.

"Harry! How are you?" Jumping up, she gave Harry a long hug before Ron copied her.

"Great, I guess. Just a little nervous about my trip." Harry said returning the hugs before pulling out another chair and sitting down. His company also sat back down. Hermione picked up the tea she had been drinking and, taking a sip, she cast Harry a suspicious look.

"So, Harry, you haven't told us what exactly you're doing on this trip." Hermione's pointed look made Harry slightly red at the face but, still not wanting his friends to know his secret, he smiled some.

"It's just a basic vacation trip, Herms." Somehow, that statement just made Hermione even more suspicious.

"Then why did you wait for when Sirius and Remus were gone?" Ron seemed to notice for once what she was saying and also gave Harry a look. Harry groaned softly.

"Because I have a secret lover in China, now can you leave it be guys?" Ron gasped before Hermione smacked him softly and told him Harry was joking. "Can't I sit down with my friends without playing Twenty-Questions?" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"You know we only ask because we worry about you." Hermione said softly and Harry gave a small nod. They sat in silence for awhile before Ron said something which caused Hermione to scold him, and soon they were all laughing, time passing quickly. Harry didn't even realize it was time to go until Seamus was forced to come into the café and tell him. They all said their goodbyes and before he knew it, Harry was on his way to his helicopter.

----------He's on his way, at the helicopter----------

Harry sighed as he pulled a massive luggage bag towards the helicopter; he had refused any help from Seamus, who probably wouldn't have helped anyway. Seamus bid his farewell to Harry as he boarded the helicopter after his luggage was safely on board. Knowing that it would be a cold flight, being up so high and going over the Himalayan Mountain Range, Harry put on a blue-gray sweater, changed his shoes to black high top work boots and to top it off a dark leather Cossack. As you can tell, Harry has no fashion sense.

'This is going to be a long flight.' Harry sighed as he got into a comfortable spot and stared out of the helicopter side window, watching the cars below slowly turn into ants.

------About 1 day later-----

"A very, very long flight…" Harry grumbled. He straightened his glasses, scooting around some. If there was one thing Harry hated more then people staring at him, it was long flights. They were somewhere over the Himalayas, far past Everest or the rest of the well known mountains, but Harry could care less. In his mind, he was stinky, and tired, and damn annoyed at the loud noise that the helicopter was making.

'If only that damned thing would just shut up. I think I'm getting a headache. Great. Just plain great…' Harry rubbed the temples of his forehead, hoping that his head would stop pounding. All of a sudden it did, the pounding stopped, the annoying noise the helicopter was making stopped…wait. Harry took this moment to scream.

The helicopter was in fact speeding very fast towards an anonymous mountain pass. Harry tried to stumble his way to the front of the helicopter, opening up the door to the cockpit. The two men that had been working the controls of the helicopter were franticly pushing buttons before one noticed Harry standing in the doorway. He shouted at Harry to go back to his seat. Harry nodded in understanding but was still slightly shocked. The next thing Harry remembered before he passed out was looking out the window and seeing the snow coming into view extremely quickly.

-------An hour or so later----

Harry was cold, very cold. Trying to sit up, he winced. His whole body hurt. Knowing what had happened wasn't just some horrible dream, Harry tried his best to open his eyes and sit up more. He needed to know whether or not his pilots were alright. Shivering, he glanced around. His eyes locked onto one rather large thing: the helicopter. The helicopter was smoking and there was blood spilled on the gleaming white snow around it.

After a few bad attempts, he managed to stand and limp over to the helicopter which was only about 20 feet away. Once he got to it, he kneeled down with another painful wince as he saw two people in the copter not moving with a large pool of blood around it. Harry knew they were dead. There were even a few limbs near the body. Harry tried to stand again but only made if a few feet backwards before he stumbled and choked out a sob on the cold snow, hugging his knees to his body he cried. He was going to die. Ron had been right; he was going to freeze to death.

"Who exactly are you?" A snide voice said from behind Harry. Gasping, Harry turned and looked up at a male who seemed to be around Harry's age. He was around six foot and had platinum blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders. Harry stared up into the other males cold gray eyes for a second before glancing at his attire. A tunic. He was wearing a knee length green tunic with what seemed to be black pants and old fashioned high top black boots. Needless to say, Harry was slightly more then a little shocked.

"Who…I...where...they…bloody hell" Harry stuttered out. Where had this boy had come from? He hadn't been there when he had woken up, had he? Also, what was with the other one's clothing? It looked like something out of a medieval fair. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Harry.

"I believe I asked for your name, not gibberish." He spat out, as far as Harry knew he shouldn't piss off the only person that might have a chance in hell to help him.

"Harry…Harry Potter. Who… are you?" Harry, seeing the other male made no effort to help him up, stood for himself and only wobbled slightly. The blonde seemed to ponder something for a second before smirking and looking down slightly to look Harry in the eye.

"You may call me Draco."

End of the second chapter!

A/N: Finally! Its 8:23am and I haven't slept yet, any who, no one cares about my sleeping patterns. Okay, so the second chapter is done or first chapter if you want to call the other one a prologue, I brought in Draco, killed off a few pilot dudes and probably gave Harry a new need to see a shrink; so far I think the fic is going well! Any way, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know how obsessive you HPDM fans can be…

B/N: I say it sucked and I'm not proof reading it again even though I know I missed a few things. Sorry. Also, LISTEN TO THE DARKNESS AND THE PROM KINGS! I just listened to them on Funky Monkey 104.9… (A/N: pout...Did not suck…you're just a bitch 98 of the time)

Review pretty please, I'll send you cookies with pictures of Harry and Draco making out pinned to the bottom! Oh and for my beta, you say anything you shouldn't, and I'll chop off both your hands and cut off your ears and rip out your eyes. (B/N: Oops… XD) (A/N: I'm going to seriously hurt you!) Danke liebes and good day! Oh and thank you to everyone who read and liked the story, special thanks to my first reviewers Google Doll and Yana5.


	3. Between a rock and a hard place

Boogie: …Okay people, now I've got a perfectly good reason for not updating in…uh..like…5 or more months…Okay most of it was just because I was lazy and didn't feel like writing, oh and I don't have a beta anymore…curse you beta! Curse you!!..Anyway, if you haven't seen my profile you should know my dad died recently. So sorry people, but I hope you understand. (Actually it was last May..shows how long its been since ive actually written anything on this..Now I can only blame good ol' procrastination )

Disclaimer: What, you think I could actually own Harry Potter? I suck at writing!

Warning: This is an AU, no magic, just my over active imagination. This is a HPDM fic; I'll probably rate it Teen for safety reasons. There are many things in this fic that are either not real, not proven to be real yet, and some that I hope to be real. Yes, this story has Dragons… couldn't guess from the name could'ja! Dragons are not proved to be real yet, but there is a lot of evidence they might have been alive at some point in time, or still are, don't believe me? Complain to yourself. Oh and Sirius is alive.

------

Harry groaned, trudging threw the thick icy snow, his toes tingled in pain, and the sensation of needles poking at his body was enough to make anyone go mad. He had been following this Draco person for what seemed like forever, Harry assumed whole body was freezing, well he couldn't totally tell if his fingers or the rest of his feet were, the cold had long gotten to them, turning them into only a dull throb at the moment. Emerald eyes glanced forward at the blonde who was at least 10 feet in front of him acting like he didn't even feel the wind and cold.

"Hey, wait a minute, where are we even going?!" Harry shouted to his best ability to Draco, his throat was sore and his voice cracked, as the wind tore by. The blonde didn't even turn around.

"Just follow me…annoying little filthy humans." The last part was muttered under his breath so the so called 'annoying little filthy human' didn't hear.

"If I ever make it out of this thing alive I am never going on another plane…" Harry mused as freezing winds sliced at his face, he could hear the cold howling all around him but knew he had to keep walking, this man, no matter how strange he was could be Harry's only ticket to living, it was simple logic in his mind, but of course simple logic didn't think of why the man was in a remote part of the mountains, or why he looked nothing like the natives and Harry didn't even consider his strange clothing. But still a part of him, the simple logic part, still had a feeling he was walking straight into a lions den.

Harry had been following the blonde for around an hour now and felt about ready to pass out, but he now realizing how lucky he was to have had this Draco person so near to where his plane had crashed or he would probably have frozen to death, but then again this was still his basic logic speaking...which had been limited to about ape logic with the cold freezing over his brain. Although the walk itself was starting to get slightly tedious, walking in the freezing wind with snow almost up to his knees without even speaking to the other, and when he tried he got no reply or the occasional 'Just keep walking', and on top of all of that he was starting to get hungry and light headed (And I assure you, it was more then a little light headed). The teen was just about to ask if the other knew of any places to rest when the blonde stopped suddenly, turned to face him and motioned for Harry to come closer, which Harry did. Slowly. I mean really, have you ever tried to walk in knee deep snow?

"Now just around this corner is my village, they do not care for outsiders much, so it would be best if you didn't speak unless you are spoken to, but judging on the fact you kept trying to speak to me on the way here I'll willing to bet you will probably talk, a lot, just try not to as much. Do not ever walk around the village without me otherwise you will probably end up in a very shallow grave. You will eat what is given to you and not complain. If I think of anything else I'll tell you, understand Potter?" Draco spoke calmly but with an air superiority, all Harry could do was nod, he really was very hungry and the walking on top of his already injured body, he honestly couldn't care what he had to do as long as he had a place to rest.

As they made they're way around the last turn and the village came into site, Harry gasped (Well he tried to, his lungs weren't exactly letting him do much more then simple breath). It was amazing, it being at least a hundred stone houses were around one large stone building, it was either a temple or a palace, and all of the stones were white, snow white, and with the added snow on top of the houses it wasn't surprising no one had found this tiny city from satellite, it would have just looked like more of the mountains. Even with the pure shock of seeing the town, Harry could still tell the buildings were all very old, white rocks crumbled off the sides, and in a few places there were piles of rocks from what looked like where a building used to be.

Harry's eyes moved from the building to what he now noticed were people, walking all around the city, in what seemed to be the same sort of clothing Draco was wearing, well in any case people were walking around until they spotted Draco and his new companion.

"Dorjan!" Someone shouted, Harry and Draco turned and a girl ran straight up to the blonde, her black long braided hair swished slightly as she huffed.

"Where the hell have you been? And what the hell is that?" She ordered. Harry leaned over slightly towards the blonde.

"I thought you said your name was Draco." Harry whispered, and Draco just rolled his silver eyes.

"First of all I told you not to speak unless spoken to, and second I said you could call me that, not that it was my name, anyway Fiorenza of all people should know I hate my name and prefer to be called Draco." Draco sneered at the boy, his voice growing towards the end, which meant he was probably directing it to 'Fiorenza'.

"I've told you a million times _Draco_ not to call me by that awful name, its Pansy now." She huffed, "And you still haven't told me who this is and why he's here." Staring straight into Draco's gray.

"You're a bloody hypocrite you know that? And Pansy isn't much better of a name." Pansy glared fiercely "Anyway, this child would be Harry Potter, his plane crashed near where I was hunting so I brought him back with me." Harry bristled slightly at being called a child since the other boy looked hardly older then himself but kept quiet as he felt the girls olive eyes burn holes in his head. The Pansy girl had her eyes focused on Harry but it was obvious her next question was towards Draco.

"Why exactly didn't you just leave him out to die like the rest of them?" She snapped her head back over to Draco who just rolled his gray eyes, obviously bored with all the questions he was getting, which was unfortunate because he knew the rest of the village would ask him the same things, and he personally didn't know if you could stand hearing the same questions over one hundred times.

"It's utterly boring around here and you know it. Plus you know I like to play with them first." Draco said in a bored like manor, Pansy just huffed and turned around , walking about 5 feet before turning back to them.

"You know they won't want him here don't you?" Draco nodded, "Fine, I'm going to go tell your father that you are back, and about…your company. You can go relax, the boy too, he looks about ready to faint." Pansy turned back around and walked off, disappearing into the main large building in the village. Harry watched her for a moment before turning back to the boy who saved him…for the time being.

"Who was she?" At first all Harry got was a look that told him he had just disobeyed a rule, but Harry honestly wasn't one for rules in the first place.

"That fine girl would be my fiancée." Draco said calmly as Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You're going to get married?" he questioned to the blonde.

"Not if I can help it." Draco's eyes narrowed slightly before walking towards the same building Pansy had gone into meaning that the conversation was over, and most likely if Harry wanted to survive he had best follow the strange boy.

Hm, Harry pondered, it probably wasn't a good sign he suddenly felt fuzzy all over, and he was pretty sure the spinning sensation he was experiencing, but he was sure if he was more lucid he would have found the idea of Draco swirling in distortion rather amusing. Oh well, maybe I should just lie down for a second, I'm sure Dr-..Dray?..Drape what a funny name…who would name their child Drape? Americans probably..…Well whatever his name is wont mind.

Said what's-his-name heard a thump behind him as he headed towards one of the larger stone building, at the end of the long white road. Draco groaned and ran a hand threw his hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Why on earth didn't I just leave you to die?" Draco questioned, staring down at the dark haired boy as if the unconscious male would respond. As the blonde stared down at the boy, with his oddly alluring head of disheveled hair, and his Adonis like body he felt a strong attraction to the boy….Or not. Draco did not in fact think any of those things; honestly, he was quite annoyed with the male, and had a strong urge to give the boy a strong kick. After ignoring the slightly less then well meaning urge Draco scanned the crowd, which he idly noticed hadn't been there before and must have been flung in a sloppy attempt by the authoress to make the story progress further...Anyway, finally seeing an old friend, whom he had known since almost childbirth, and wouldn't trade for the world, he called him over.

"Blaise, get over here you nauseating mass of putrid flesh!" A tall dark skinned man walked over, raising his eyebrow to the (loud) blonde.

"Yes, oh great megalomaniac prat of the higher mountain?" Blaise gave Draco a small bow, it was like a ribbon on a present full of sarcasm that only talented well trained persons could deliver.

"Where are you going to? You know what nevermind, help me carry this.._wonderful_ boy to the medical beds. Wait no scratch that too, you just carry him, I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." What disturbed Blaise was how normal the pale boy's voice seemed flaunting around orders.

" Well..I was about to go see Theodore-" Draco's nose wrinkled at the name, Theodore hated him, and vise versa. "- But you know what I think I feel like dropping all my plans to carry around a passed out human…In fact I think I'll follow all your whims and pleas because heaven knows I love doing everything you want me to."

"So are you going to help or what?"

"Sigh. Yeah sure."

"..Why did you say sigh outloud?..You know what never mind..Just..haul the cargo." Draco then in turn actually sighed before flicking a piece of flaxen hair out of his eyes and resting an hand on his hip, looking ever so not homosexual. "Remember to lift with your knees."

"See that makes sense, because lifting with my glutes just wasn't getting the job done." Fuck. Theodore bloody Nott.

"Hello Nott…" "Hey Theo."

"Blaise, Draco…anonymous knocked out human over Blaise's shoulder."

"Harry Potter; plane crash, only survivor, injured and obedient. Smells a bit too." Draco replied with a curt cold attitude ,trying his hardest not to look in the eyes lankier man.

"Oh? Well you best get him back to your room so you can tie him up so he doesn't have the chance to escape before you mate with him then bite his head off." Did Draco mention he hates Theodore?

A groan from the male slung over the dark skinned boys shoulder shook the three back into their odd version of reality. Green eyes opened back up slowly and blearily, gazing lazily onto the landscape around him once again and then opened his mouth to make..what one could only imagine as a sound of some sort before receiving a rather hard blow to the head which landed him back into darkness.

Draco dropped the rock and brushed off his hands on the tunic he was wearing, before looking up at the other two males who were staring at him with a somewhat amazed and shocked look on their faces.

"Harry Potter also talks a lot and loudly. Trust me, this was best for everyone."

------------------------------------

Boogie: Its only been 2 years. Huzzah. Two stories up in one night..I am on a roll….Anyway..I felt bad I hadn't written any hpdm's..sept this one..and since then my otp has turned to rwdm (not enough fans) But I like the general idea of this story..so..whatever..if I get enough reviews I might continue. Toodles all. (Sorry for the Harry Abuse. I love him I do..but who doesn't want to see him get hit over the head with a rock every once in awhile?)


End file.
